List of fake brands in anime
Fictional companies and brands in anime are usually based on real-life ones, but are renamed slightly to avoid the trademark. The following is a list of fake brands in various anime. Fake brands by brand 7-Eleven *1-One in Himouto! Umaru-chan. *6/10 in The World God Only Knows. *8/11 in Haikyuu!. *7-Electabuzz in Pokemon. 7 Up *9 Up in Sword Art Online. All Nippon Airways (ANA) *AGA Japan Airline in Zankyou no Terror. Amazon *Amazonas in Sasami-san@Ganbaranai. *Amazoon in Hetalia: The Beautiful World. *Jungle in Joshiraku. *Kappazon in Sarazanmai. AKG *ANG in New Game!. Animate *Animart in Monogatari Second Season. *Anumate in Himouto! Umaru-chan. Asahi *Asabi in New Game!. *Asaki in Servant X Service. *Anohi in Himouto! Umaru-chan. *Asohi in Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku Hen. *Osushi in Nisekoi. *Usahi in NHK ni Youkoso! Book Off *Book On in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Books Kinokuniya *Kinakuniya Boss Coffee *Gho Coffee in Magical Witch Punie-chan. Budweiser *Badweiser in Blood+. Burger King *Burger Knight in Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. *Burger Sing in Blood+. *Burger Queen in Freezing. Bushiroad *Bukeroad in Shirobako. Butterfinger • ButterBoner in Shirobako. Camel *Chal in El Cazador de la Bruja. *Comel in Future GPX Cyber Formula 11. Campus * Compas in Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!. * Gamqus in Black Rock Shooter. * School in Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Canon *Camon in Jinki:Extend OVA. *Canan in Photokano. *Canom in Sengoku Collection. *Cat on in Tamako Love Story. *ComeOn in Kiniro Mosaic. *Conan in Nourin. *Conon in Flag. *Lanon in New Game!. Capcom *Gapcom in Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet. CERN *SERN in Steins;Gate. Cisco * Cicisco in Charlotte. Citizen *Citizun in .hack//Liminality. Coca-Cola *Caca-Gola in Rozen Maiden. *Cica-Cola in Robot Carnival. *Coca-La in Angel Densetsu. *Cochicala in Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next. *Cock-Cola in Witch Hunter Robin. *Coco-Cola in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Coka-Cola in Yuyushiki. *Coko-Cola in Sengoku Collection. *Cola-Cola in Kokoro Connect. *Cola-Cola in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!. *Cole in Yowamushi Pedal. *Cool Cola in Nisekoi. *Core-Doda in Girls und Panzer. *Cure Cool in Shirobako. *Great-Cola in Ikkitousen. *Koca-Cola in Hamatora The Animation. *Kuma-Cola in Steins;Gate Movie: Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu. *Loca-Cola in Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko. Cup Noodles *Chop Rumen in Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. *D-Cup Noodle in D.C.: Da Capo. *Kitchen Noodle in Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin. *Rocket Noodles in Cowboy Bebop. Dell *Dfll in Saki. *Doll in Himouto! Umaru-chan. Denny's *Benny's in Strike the Blood. *Benny's in To-Love Ru. *Benny's in Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai *Danny's in Date A Live. *Doney's in Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen. *Danny's in Fuuka *Banny's in Kuzu no Honkai DHL *BHL in Battle Programmer Shirase. *DHU in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Disney * Destiny in Yuri Seijin Naoko-san (2012). * Destiny Land in Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru Zoku DoCoMo *DoCoNo in Steel Angel Kurumi. Domino's *Dogimo's in Kekkai Sensen. Dr Pepper *Dk Pepper and Doktor Pepper in Steins;Gate. *Dr Ginger in Guilty Crown. *Dr Poppor in Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?. *Mr Pepper in Gin no Saji. *Mr Popper in Photokano. *Mr Peter in Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!. *Dokupe in Kamisama no Memochou. Dunkin' Donuts *DonKin Donuts in Shirobako. FamilyMart *SisterMart in Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Fanta *Fante in Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin. *Manta in Digimon Adventure tri. *Panta in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!. *Ponta in The Prince of Tennis. FEBO *FEOR in Steins;Gate. FedEx *ConEx in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. *CedEx in Yuri!!! on ICE Ferrari *Forreri in Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino. Fujikonishi *Nishifujiko in Zankyou no Terror. Georgia *Jyogia in Futakoi Alternative. Godiva Chocolatier *Gadiva Chocolatier in Kill la Kill. Google *Glegoo in Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki. *Qeeqle in New Game!. *Goodle in Steins;Gate. *Goggle in Hyperdimension Neptunia *Gaagle in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! *Uoogre in Hunter x Hunter (2011) *Gooble in Aura: Maryuuinkouga Saigo no Tatakai *Geegle in Prison School *Moogle in My Hero Academia Greyhound *Glayhound in Touch: Cross Road - Kaze no Yukue. Häagen-Dazs *Haagen-Dozs in Himouto! Umaru-chan. Harley-Davidson *Harem Devidson in Coyote Ragtime Show. Heineken *Heireken in Black Lagoon. *Haine-Kun in Grisasia no Rakuen. Hi-Lite *High-Right in Hidamari Sketch x 365. Hitachi *Hatachi in Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin. HMV *HVM in Najica Blitz Tactics. IBM *IBN in Steins;Gate. Specifically the IBN (IBM) 5100. Intel *Intol in Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu. *Outel in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Jack Daniel's *Dack Daniel's in Ah! My Goddess!. Jim Beam *Earoly Boam in Servant X Service. Jonathan's *Gonythan's in Bakuman. *Joseph's in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Kentucky Fried Chicken *Sentucky Fried Chicken in Hataraku Maou-sama! Kit Kat *Kit Kut in Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu. * Kit Mot in Non Non Biyori. Kodak *Dodak in Steel Angel Kurumi. *Kodac in Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door Konica *Monica in Popotan. Lantis *Lanfis in Shirobako. Lawson *Dawson in Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji: Ultimate Survivor. *Hawson in To Love-Ru. *Lawsan in RahXephon. *Lowson in The iDOLM@STER. Lipton *Lipten in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Louis Vuitton *Bouis Uitton in Nisekoi:. Lumix *Rumix in Upotte!!. Marlboro *Marlbaro in Kaiji. *Marlboco in Working!!. *Warlboro in Welcome to the NHK!. Mazda *Azda in Parasyte -the maxim-''. McDonald's *DomDonald's in ''Shirobako. *EcDonald's in Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!. *Macdonald in "Citrus". *MacRonall Hamburger in Toaru Majutsu no Index and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. *Macross Nald's in Super Dimension Fortress Macross. *Magnetron Burger in Azumanga Daioh. *Mcdymaid's in Chaos;Head. *MecBurger in 3-Gatsu no Lion *MeNBurger in Koe no Katachi *MgRonald's in Hataraku Maō-sama! *MobDonald's in Mob Psycho 100. *MocRonall's in Toaru Majutsu no Index. *Moe Burger in Master of Martial Hearts. *Ng Donand in Joshi Kousei: Girl's High. *Wacnordo in Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. *WcDonald's in various anime's such as Accel World, Cowboy Bebop and Hanasaku Iroha. *WkDonaid's in Shingetsutan Tsukihime. Mevius/Mild Seven *Nild Nine in Bartender. Microsoft *Crocrosoft, Windiis XXXP and Crocrosoft Mord in Happy Lesson. *Macrosoft and Winding XO in Angel Beats!. *Shaftsoft and Wonders in Hidamari Sketch x Hoshi Mittsu. *Largehard in Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. Mitsubishi *Witsubishi in Hidamari Sketch. MOS Burger *Was Barger in School Rumble Ichi Gakki Hoshuu. Mountain Dew *Mountain View in Muteki Kanban Musume. Natural American Spirit *Natural American Sprite in Black Lagoon. Nescafé *Hescafé in Ouran High School Host Club. *Nekocafé in Himouto! Umaru-Chan Nikon *Mikon in Popotan. *Nibon in Shirobako. *Nikom in Kimagure Orange Road *Nikun in Senran Kagura Specials. *''Rikon'' in Fuan no Tane. Nintendo *Ninbendo in Sasami-san@Ganbaranai. Nissan *Missan in Yomigaeru Sora: Rescue Wings. Panasonic *Nanasonic in Girls und Panzer. *Papasonic in Busou Renkin. *Fanasonic in Death Note (Panasonio in the manga). Pentax *Tentax in Denki-gai no Honya-san. * Tentax in Ebiten: Kouritsu Ebisugawa Koukou Tenmonbu. Pepsi *Bepsi in various anime such as Yowamushi Pedal and Gin no Saji. * Papsi in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. *Pippu in Cowboy Bebop. *Popsi in Koe de Oshigoto!. *BBepsi in anime Pioneer *Bioneer in Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. Pizza Hut *Pizza But in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Pocari Sweat *Pocket Sweat in Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. *Porari Sweat in The iDOLM@STER. *Pukari Sweat in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!. *Bocari Sweat in Koi to Senkyou to Chocolate!. Pocky *Bochy in Haganai Next. *Bocky in Hataraku Maou-sama!. *Packy in Shirobako. *Pokee in Himouto! Umaru-chan. *Pooky in Hidamari Sketch x 365 Specials. *Pooky in Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin. *Rocky in Aishiteruze Baby. *Rocky in Madoka Magica. *Rocky in Charlotte. Pretz *Etz in Himouto! Umaru-chan. Pringles *Bringles in Charlotte. *Bringles in Himouto! Umaru-chan. Red Bull *Red Blue in Sasami-san@Ganbaranai. *Red Gull in New Game!. *Red Snake in Durarara!! Royal Host *Royal Hast in Amaama to Inazuma. Samsung *Samyung in Blood+. Singer *Sister in Genshiken Nidaime. SEGA *SCCA in Boku, Otaryman. Seiko *Saika in Zankyou no Terror. *Seike in Kokoro Connect. Sharp *Shark in Haganai Next. *Shorp Sharp Aquos *SHARD SOUOS in "Mahou Shoujo Site". Snickers *Sonickers in Kokoro Connect. *Smickers in Eureka Seven. *Snackies in Btooom!. *Znickers in Zetsuen no Tempest. Softbank *Hardbank in Mirai Nikki. *Siftbank in Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!. Sony *Cony in Paranoia Agent. *Mony in Sasami-san@Ganbaranai. *Onys in Charlotte. *Nosy in Testament Of Sister New Devil. *Pony in Hidamari Sketch. *Popy in YuruYuri. *Tony in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. *Sany in Akira. *Somy in Haikyuu!!. *Sopy in Paranoia Agent. *Zony in The World Only God Knows. Square Enix *Quire Ericks in Welcome to the N.H.K.. Standard Chartered *Standard Crtered in Black Blood Brothers. Starbucks *Atzrbucks in Persona 4: The Animation. *Moonbucks in Code:Breaker. *Moonbucks in Hataraku Maou-sama!. *Stanbattel in Kyou no Asuka Show. *Starbacchus in Nisekoi. *Starbook(s) Coffee in Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima!, & UQ Holder!. *Starbuck in Gigantic Formula. *Starducks in Melody of Oblivion. *Starfox in Love Get Chu. *Starjackass in Onegai Twins. *Ster Tully's Coffee in No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!. *Sudoh-Bucks in Toradora!. *Tudrabucks in Sakura Trick. *Sutabaa in Osomatsu-san. Steam * Seam in'' Honkai Impact 3rd'' Suica *Melon in Haganai Next. Suntory *Sontory in Magical Witch Punie-chan. Tamiya *Mokei in Plastic Nee-san Toys"R"Us * Toys R Mine in Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha Toyota *Doyota in Galaxy Angel Rune. Twitter *Talker in Inuyashiki T-fal *D-fall in Haganai Next Visa *WAVI in Kuragehime. VitaminWater *SportsWater in Sengoku Collection. Volvic *Valvic in Highschool of the Dead: Drifters of the Dead. *Volbic in Full Metal Panic!. *Volvio in Kokoro Connect. Wacom *Mocom in New Game!. Wilson *Willon in Servant X Service. Wikipedia * We-Key Pedophiria in Chaos;Head. * Ukiukipedia in Steins;Gate 0 Wonda *Wondo in Servant X Service. Yahoo * Yohoo in Durarara!!. Yebisu *Yebichu in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yorkie *Yonkie in Noein. YouTube *MyTube in Inuyashiki *GodTube in Dragon Ball Super * *